


Сны выбирают нас

by Duches



Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Уиллу Грэму снятся особенные сны. Они слишком похожи на реальную жизнь. Но может ли жизнь быть столь фантастичной?





	Сны выбирают нас

— Это странно, — говорит Уилл. — Это был очень странный сон. Мне даже неловко о нем рассказывать.

— Страннее, чем тот, в котором вы были «жнецом» и помогали людям умереть без боли? — спокойно интересуется доктор.

— Да, — кивает Уилл и ежится. Он пришел к доктору Лектеру, измученный собственной эмпатией и ночными кошмарами. 

Его обычные сны были словно прихотливый узор в калейдоскопе, состоящий из образов с мест преступлений, архивных дел, собственных впечатлений и прочей муры. Это утомляло, но не слишком. В конце концов, Уилл давно привык к собственной эмпатии, не дающей ему покоя даже по ночам. Но теперь он ждал ночи одновременно с ужасом и восторгом. 

Каждый «особый» сон был словно отпечаток какой-то иной, отдельной жизни, проживаемой беспощадно и ярко. И то что он пересказывал свои сны Ганнибалу Лектеру делало их только реальнее.

— И все же, я настаиваю, — Лектер держит его взглядом, не давая уйти от ответа.

— Хорошо, — сдается Уилл. Как и всегда.

 

 **Сон первый. Билкис**

Прекраснейшая Иштар, чей образ — соблазн,  
Она есть наслаждение, она есть страсть.  
Иштар прекраснее всех, и никто не устоит перед чарами Ее,  
Она есть наслаждение и страсть!  
(Гимн богине Иштар царя Амми-дитана)

 

— Я был женщиной, — начинает Грэм. — Но не обычной. Нет. — Он замолкает, не в силах подобрать слова.

— Вы никогда не будете обычным, Уилл, — замечает Лектер. — Этого нет в вашей природе.

— Неважно, — отмахивается Уилл. — Так вот. Я был черной женщиной. Очень красивой. С длинными темными волосами. В красном платье, в вырезе которого виднелась грудь. Она прекрасна. Не грудь, — смущается Грэм, — хотя и она тоже. Женщина прекрасна.

— Она — это вы, — вдруг произносит Лектер. — Странно говорить о себе в третьем лице.

Уилл меряет его заинтересованным взглядом и вдруг улыбается. Кокетливо и призывно, абсолютно по-женски. 

_— Да, — медленно говорит он. — Я прекрасна. И каждый, на кого я брошу взгляд, должен поклоняться моей красоте. Вот и этот бедняга. Он так мило смущался. Краснел, не в силах поверить в свою удачу. Еще бы. Такая женщина спрашивает, нравится ли она ему. Только кивнул в ответ, предвкушая. И я не разочаровала его. Привела в свою красную комнату. Ведь красный это цвет любви. Плотской и жадной. Напоила его сладким вином. Разделась перед ним. Он и вздохнуть не мог, увидев мою грудь. Эту тяжелую, упругую плоть с темными, почти черными сосками, просящими ласки. Лоно мое налилось влагой и пульсировало в ожидании. Он лишь спросил уверена ли я. Боялся опростоволоситься. Ну, откуда ему было знать, что с Билкис любой мужчина станет неутомимым любовником. Я попросила зажечь свечи. Каждую из них. И пока он выполнял мою просьбу, я прижалась к его спине, потерлась об него словно кошка, пометила запахом желания. Теперь он уже не мог уйти, не мог отказаться от меня. Он и раньше вряд ли бы смог. Но теперь это стало просто невозможно. Я расстегнула пуговицы на его рубашке. Он смотрел на меня блестящими от восторга и нежности глазами. И за эту затаенную нежность, я решила, что он не исчезнет просто так. Нет, он заслужил лучшую участь. Я запомню его. Он войдет в меня и останется во мне. Частью меня, Билкис — вечный любовник и вечный спутник._

_— Я не знаю, что делать, — вдруг сказал он._

_— Как и все мужчины, — заметила я. — Не волнуйся, милый. Давай я. Поклоняйся мне и все будет прекрасно._

_Так и получилось. Он был неутомим, несмотря на возраст. Без устали подбрасывал бедра, тараня своим членом. Он мог гордиться своими размерами. Кто бы мог подумать, что за ужасной рубашкой и старомодным костюмом прячется такое богатство._

_— Встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям, и буду искать того, кого любит душа моя. На ложе моем ночью искала я того, которого любит душа моя. Пусть же лобзает он меня лобзанием уст своих. Я принадлежу возлюбленному моему, а он — мне, — говорю я и сжимаю коленями его ребра. — Ты обещал мне, милый, — напоминаю я ему. И он открывает рот в славословии:_

_— Ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя. Губы твои словно спелые вишни, соски, как драгоценные черные жемчужины, пиз.. — он и так уже покраснел от усилий, но тут багровый румянец расползся по щекам и и он поправился, — киска слаще меда. Дай мне страсть твою на восходе солнца, и на закате дай мне облегчение и благословение твое. Пусть иду я сквозь тьму без ущерба и страха, и пусть приду к тебе снова, чтобы спать с тобой рядом и любить тебя. Боготворю тебя всем, что только есть во мне, и в душе моей, всем тем, чем был я и в мечтах моих... — Он входит в меня все глубже и глубже, напрягается, стараясь достичь неведомого, и, наконец, содрогается в спазмах. — Я приношу тебе тело свое, — шепчет он и исчезает. Мое лоно поглотило его. Жаль, но я так и не узнала его имени. Зато теперь я сыта._

 

Уилл замолкает, прижав правую ладонь к своему животу, словно хочет удержать там безымянного любовника, которому не посчастливилось столкнуться с самой Билкис.  
Доктор Лектер смотрит на него с профессиональным интересом, но молчит, давая время прийти в себя.

— Вот такой сон, — наконец, с нервным смешком произносит Уилл. — Все страньше и страньше, как говорила Алиса.

— Уилл, зеркало вашего сознания отражает в снах ваши желания. Неважно хорошие или плохие. Эти понятия относительны.

— Я хочу быть женщиной?

— Не обязательно так прямолинейно толковать свой сон. Возможно, вы хотите, чтобы внимание вашего партнера принадлежало только вам.

— У меня нет партнера.

— Или вы пока не поняли, кто он.

— Но…

— До встречи, Уилл.

****

 

— Сегодня вам лучше, Уилл?

Иногда, Уиллу Грэму кажется, что его психиатр над ним издевается. Например, сейчас. Почему-то те сны чаще всего приходят к нему накануне визитов к Ганнибалу Лектеру. Наверное, здесь есть какая-то связь. Но Уилл старается не думать о ней. Как там говорят? Если ты слишком долго вглядываешься в бездну, то бездна будет вглядываться в тебя. Грэм не хочет присматриваться. По хорошему, думает он, ему бы надо сменить психиатра и тогда сны прекратятся. Он почти уверен в этом. Но... Это маленькое «но» перевешивает все его благоразумие. 

Так что он будет приходить к доктору Лектору и дальше. И доктор это прекрасно понимает.

— Вам лучше, Уилл? — повторяет он свой вопрос.

— Не сказал бы, — хмыкает Грэм. 

— Вам опять приснился сон?

— Да. — Уилл ерзает, словно двоечник в кабинете директора, не желающий признаваться в своих проступках. Каждое слово из которого нужно тянуть клещами. 

— И? 

— Это опять... — Уилл что-то бормочет, опустив голову, внимательно рассматривая свои ботинки. В кабинете повисает тишина. Ганнибал терпеливо ждет. Наконец Грэм не выдерживает. — Секс, — выпаливает он и замолкает.

— Вы опять были женщиной?

— А? Нет! Скорее, наоборот.

— Скорее? — повторяет Лектер, добавляя легкий оттенок недоумения в свой вопрос. 

— Нет. То есть, да. Или... — Уилл окончательно запутывается и сникает. Он бесцельно вертит в руках карандаш, взятый со стола доктора, кладет его обратно, вскакивает, не в силах усидеть на месте, делает пару шагов, застывает на месте и, наконец, начинает рассказывать. На этот раз сразу от первого лица. 

 

**Сон второй. Селим**

...она легла перед ними и сказала: «Вонзите, да  
покрепче, или я разбужу ифрита»  
(Тысяча и одна ночь)

 

_— Меня зовут Селим. Торговый представитель одной из фирм на Ближнем Востоке. Знаете, медные брелки, колечки, фляжки, крошечные модели небоскребов и всякое такое. Ужасная работа. Наверное, она не была бы такой плохой, если бы здесь было солнце. Но его здесь почти не бывает. Есть только мелкие конторы в темных высоких домах, с дешевым, грязным ковролином на полу и брезгливыми секретаршами. Каждый вечер я читаю священную книгу и она говорит мне, что все пройдет. Я только на это и надеюсь. — Уилл тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Я хочу пить. В Нью-Йорке невозможно утолить жажду. Мертвая вода. Очень неуютный город. В тот день было холодно и я взял такси. Обычное такси: ободранное заднее сиденье, заклеенное скотчем, небритый водитель в темных очках, тонкая пластинка освежителя, болтающаяся на зеркале заднего вида. Я пытался разобрать имя водителя, но не смог и буквы разобрать. Не знаю почему, но я заговорил с ним на арабском._

_— Скажи, мой друг, давно ли ты работаешь таксистом?_

_— Десять лет, — на том же языке отвечает водитель. — Ты откуда?_

_— Из Маската, — говорю я. — Это в Омане._

_— В Омане? Я там был. Давно. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о городе Убар? — спрашивает таксист._

_— Конечно слышал, — говорю я. — Затерянный Город Башен. Его нашли в пустыне, лет пять-десять назад, точно не помню. А ты участвовал в раскопках?_

_— Вроде того. Славный был город, — говорит таксист. — По ночам там обычно по три, а то и по четыре тысячи человек вставали лагерем: любой путник останавливался, чтобы отдохнуть в Убаре, и музыка там звучала, и вино лилось рекой, и река там тоже текла — поэтому и город стоял._

Уилл молчит, закусив губу, и доктор вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что перед ним действительно сидит не Уилл Грэм, а безвестный коммивояжер из султаната Оман, история которого только началась. 

_— Мы разговаривали, — продолжает Уилл. — Попали в чудовищную пробку на Восьмой и разговорились. А потом он задремал, прямо за рулем, пока мы стояли, и когда светофор показал зеленый, я потряс его за плечо. Очки слетели. Он открыл глаза и я понял, что сегодня день моей смерти._

_— Ты убьешь меня? — спросил я и тот ответил:_

_— Нет._

_Когда мы приехали, я дал ему двадцатку и назвал номер своей комнаты. Зачем я это сделал?_

Он поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала и тому кажется, что глаза его пациента потемнели. Теперь они почти черные, цвета самой темной аравийской ночи.

_— Я сказал ему, что моя бабушка однажды видела ифрита. На краю пустыни. Перед песчаной бурей. И глаза его горели пламенем. Совсем как у него. Сердце мое сжималось от ужаса и восторга. Я протянул руку и погладил его по плечу. Он был горячий, словно солнце моей родины._

_Когда позже он пришел ко мне, заявил сразу с порога:_

_— Джинны не исполняют желания. — Я молча посторонился, давая ему зайти, но он упрямо стоял в дверях, словно хотел обговорить все заранее. — Есть ангелы, есть люди, которых сотворили из глины и есть народ огня — джинны. — Я согласно кивнул.  
— Если бы я был мог исполнять чьи-то желания, разве я стал бы жить в сраной каморке в Бруклине, а? И возить всяких мудаков? — Я опять киваю. — Нет, я бы жил как царь, ел бы, как царь, любил бы как царь и плясал бы каждую ночь в Убаре, под звездами пустыни. — Я киваю в последний раз и он заходит в мой номер. И мне кажется, что вместе с ним зашло Солнце. _

Уилл неожиданно вздрагивает и возвращается из мира своего сна. 

— Вы точно хотите знать, что было дальше? — Теперь Ганнибал кивает, как будто передразнивает молчаливые кивки самого Уилла. Тот ерзает, вздыхает, пытается куда-то пристроить руки, ставшие вдруг очень неуклюжими и, наконец, решается: — Там дальше все очень... хм... откровенно.

Ганнибала весьма забавляет уверенность Уилла Грэма в том, что он может шокировать его подробным рассказом об однополой любви. Взволновать — возможно, но шокировать — нет. Он хорошо знает ифритов, которых Огонь наградил неукротимым темпераментом и неумеренным аппетитом. Пустые создания. Но если один из них, сделал альтер эго Уилла счастливым, пусть даже и во сне, за это он готов простить им многое.

Его основная работа тоже раскрыла перед ним такую палитру человеческих извращений, что Уилл, багровеющий лишь от одной мысли о своих неприличных снах, кажется невинным барашком в стае серых волков.

— Продолжайте, прошу вас, — говорит он и поудобнее устраивается в кресле. Будет забавно послушать о желаниях Уилла Грэма.

_— Когда он смотрел на меня этими своими глазами полными древнего огня, мне казалось, что я вижу алые шелка шатров затерянного города Убара хлопают и бьются на ветру. Я никогда не испытывал такого желания. Была ли это особая магия ифрита или тоска по дома, или еще что-то... Мне было все равно. Тепло его тела манило меня, звало за собой и я не мог не поддаться ему. Я потянул вверх его свитер, стараясь добраться до горячей, чуть шершавой кожи, как будто миллионы песчинок аравийской пустыни, прошлись по нему и беспощадно стерли все наносное, оставив лишь тяжело дышащую сердцевину. Он был как подарок на все мои дни рождения разом. Для того, чтобы оправдать такой дар, мне бы пришлось жить тысячу раз по тысячу лет и я все равно бы не расплатился по счету. Так что я решил хоть чуть-чуть пожить в долг и получить то, что никогда раньше не приходило мне в руки._

_— Я могу принять душ? — вдруг спросил он. — Я очень грязный, — и я лишь смог кивнуть в ответ._

_Так странно сидеть голым на кровати, зная наперед, что сейчас ты будешь заниматься на ней любовью. То есть... Я не уверен, может ли джинн любить, пусть даже краткий миг, так что, если быть точным в определениях, мы будем трахаться._

_Он вышел из душа весь мокрый, с обмотанным вокруг бедер полотенцем. Его глаза горели алым пламенем и он был столь прекрасен, что я даже сказать ничего не мог, только пытался сдержать слезы._

_— Если бы ты мог видеть то, что вижу я, — сказал я и слезы все-таки потекли по моим щекам. — Если бы ты мог…_

_— Я не исполняю желаний, — еще раз повторил ифрит и мягким, уверенным жестом подтолкнул меня к кровати._

_Я не знаю о каких желаниях он твердил, но мое, пусть и невысказанное, он исполнил. Поначалу я стыдился, слишком давно у меня не было ничего, кроме торопливых ласк в крошечной каморке. Там я словно пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, тискался с продавцом, работавшим на моего зятя. Такая связь была слишком опасной и ничего не могла дать ни уму, ни телу._

Уилл машинально протягивает руку и доктор легко подталкивает ему стакан с водой. Тот пьет и не обращает внимания на то, каким жадным взглядом проводит Ганнибал пару струек, скользнувших вниз по шее, к распахнутому вороту рубашки.

_— Так вот, — продолжил Уилл, — стыд мой быстро прошел. Да и невозможно стыдиться, когда ласкают так сладко и так сильно. Я сам развел ноги, подхватил их под коленями, чтобы раскрыться сильнее. Если бы я мог, я бы наизнанку вывернулся, так мне хотелось понравиться сыну Огня. И он меня не подвел. Мощный член таранил меня с такой силой, что мне казалось, что я просто не выдержу и тресну пополам, словно перезревшее яблоко. Он входил и я желал, что он пронзил меня до самого горла. Чем не прекрасная смерть. Когда же он выходил, я весь тянулся вслед за ним, не желая отпускать, мышцами стараясь удержать его в себе._

_— Ты такой голодный, — смеется джинн и смотрит на меня своими невозможными глазами. — Ты как песок пустыни, впитываешь влагу и тут же хочешь еще._

_— Еще, — подхватил я последнее слово. — Еще, пожалуйста. Сильнее. Дай мне.  
И он дает сильнее, и сильнее. И я вою и цепляюсь за его шею, не в силах замолчать.   
Так я кончил первый раз. Но далеко не в последний. Спустя час или даже больше, он наконец излился в меня. Сил к тому моменту у меня почти не осталось. Я лишь покорно держал рот открытым, а он засаживал мне в рот в таком бешеном темпе, что я боялся задохнутся. Сперма острая и странная на вкус, обожгла мне горло. Я закашлялся, но он запечатал мне рот жестким поцелуем. Мы уснули, но на рассвете он разбудил меня, поставил на четвереньки и оседлал, словно жеребец свою кобылицу. Я бился под ним, мне казалось, что его член стал больше и крупнее, чем был пару часов назад, но он укусил меня за плечо и держал, продолжая трахать. В этот раз я просил о другом:_

_— Нет, — говорил я ему. — Нет. Не надо. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Умоляю._

_Но он не обращал внимания на мои просьбы. И я смирился, чувствуя, как воспаленные края ануса расходятся все сильнее под его напором. Мы так и уснули, не расцепившись, и я не помню, где закончился секс и начался сон._

Уилл замолкает, глядя на Ганнибала своим взглядом растерянного ребенка и, наконец, возвращается из своего видения.

— Мне снился сон, в котором я занимался любовью и уснул, в конце концов. Сон во сне, как выражение чего?

— Это вы мне скажите, — спокойно говорит Лектер.

Уилл пожимает плечами.

— Манипуляция, — наконец, говорит он. — Думаю, что это манипуляция. 

— Вот как…

— Я пытаюсь подавить дневные впечатления, заменяя их поддельными воспоминаниями о своей личной жизни.

Ганнибал улыбается и встает.

— Это интересная теория, — говорит он вежливо. — Но наше время истекло, Уилл. Давайте поговорим об этом в следующий раз. 

Грэм вежливо кивает и уже собирается встать, но Лектер кладет руку на его левое плечо и Уилл вскрикивает.

— Подумайте вот о чем, — тихо говорит ему Ганнибал, наклоняясь ближе. — У вас укус на этом плече, Уилл. Кто держал вас так сильно, что оставил след? — Уилл вспыхивает, а доктор еле слышно продолжает: — Словно суку во время случки.

****

В этот раз Уилл не выпускает из рук свою потрепанную матерчатую сумку. Так и сидит, отгородившись ей от доктора и всего остального мира. Личная крепостная стена Уилла Грэма, хмыкает Лектер и достает из ящика стола красивую коробку.

— У меня подарок для вас, — говорит доктор и, сделав, несколько шагов протягивает коробку Уиллу. Теперь, чтобы взять ее, тому придется расстаться с сумкой. 

Уилл Грэм, один из лучших профайлеров ФБР, личный терьер Джека Кроуфорда, оказывается очень любит получать подарки. Он развязывает бант, аккуратно сворачивает ленту в тугой рулончик и, наконец, поднимает крышку. На его лице почти детское разочарование оттого, что подарок скрыт за слоями тонкой папиросной бумаги. Но вот еще несколько секунд и на лице Уилла расцветает счастливая улыбка:

— Это увеличительное стекло!

— Да, чтобы делать мушки. Вы же любите рыбалку.

Вот теперь, когда Уилл счастлив и расслаблен, можно идти дальше. 

— Что вам снилось?

— Зоря Утренняя, Зоря Вечерняя и... — он сглотнул нервно, прежде чем произнести, — ...и Чернобог.

Ганнибал пронзает Грэма острым взглядом.

— Как давно я не слышал этого имени.

— Вы знаете кто такой Чернобог? — удивляется Грэм. — Нет, я понимаю Алису, и «Тысячу и одну ночь», но Чернобог…

— Я литовец, в конце концов. — усмехается Ганнибал. — Мои предки приносили жертвы этому богу, чтобы умилостивить его.

— Зачем?

— Это злой бог. Он приносит несчастье. Особенно тем, на кого обращает внимание. — Доктор подходит к книжным полкам и вытягивает ветхий том: — Вот. Гельмольд из Босау пишет в своей Хронике: «Есть у литвян удивительное заблуждение. А именно: во время пиров и возлияний они пускают вкруговую жертвенную чашу, произнося при этом, не скажу благословения, а скорее заклинания от имени богов, а именно, доброго бога и злого, считая, что все преуспеяния добрым, а все несчастья злым богом направляются. Поэтому злого бога они на своем языке называют дьяволом, или Чернобогом, то есть черным богом. Они относятся к нему с почтением. Говорят, что ничего нельзя просить у него; нельзя спорить с ним; нельзя играть с ним». Последнее утверждение вызывает у историков вопросы. В каком именно смысле Гельмольд употребил глагол «играть»?

— Я думаю, в самом прямом, — бледнеет Грэм. 

Ганнибал захлопывает книгу, Уилл вздрагивает и чуть не роняет увеличительное стекло, которое по-прежнему сжимает в руках. 

— Расскажите мне ваш сон, Уилл, — повелительно говорит он. — Сейчас же.

 

**Сон третий. Чернобог**

Кирстен воскликнула:  
«Разве такого я ждала королевского слова?   
Спасибо матушке, на тавлею   
Мне честь воспретившей ставить свою!»  
(Дева у шахматной доски. скандинавская баллада)

_— Это был. Я сам. Никаких женщин, ифритов или еще кого. Я, Уилл Грэм, сижу в странной грязной маленькой квартирке, где-то в Балтиморе и смотрю на доску. Я играю черными. Чернобог сделал ход и снял мою фишку._

_— Первая кровь, — сказал он, злорадствуя. — Ты проиграл._

_— Нет, — ответил я, — до конца еще далеко._

_В шашки меня научил играть отец. Ему нравилось, что в этой игре не надо рассчитывать на несколько шагов вперед, а можно в нужный момент найти единственно правильное решение. И выиграть._

_Я хороший игрок и думаю, что одержу победу, несмотря на то, что первой с доски была снята моя фишка._

_— Давай сыграем на интерес._

_Неверное, это странно, делать ставки в игре, которая тебе снится. но мне стало любопытно. В конце концов, это же сон. И я согласился._

_— Что же вы поставили, Уилл? — интересуется Ганнибал, но тот словно бы и не слышит, целиком и полностью увлеченный своим рассказом._

_— Если я выиграю, — сказал мне Чернобог, — то вышибу тебе мозги. Кувалдой для забоя скота. Но сперва ты встанешь на колени. Сам. Добровольно. Я люблю, чтобы такие дела происходили по взаимному согласию. Мне это нравится. — Я псмотрел на его пожелтевшие, прокуренные пальцы и кивнул. — Если выиграешь ты, я выполню одно твое желание. Самое заветное._

_У меня было такое желание. И потом, зачем бояться смерти, если ты во сне. В конечном счете, жить там просто незачем._

_Он взял у меня одну шашку, а я взял у него две. Мы шли на равных — размен, еще один, я прошел в дамки, потом он. Я, и снова он. В конце концов, у меня на доске было две дамки, у Чернобога — три. Он смел все мои шашки и запер дамки, не давая мне воспрепятствовать его планам. Провел четвертую дамку, вернулся на свою сторону, где бездействовали две моих, и взял обе. И даже не улыбнулся. Партия._

_— Ну, вот, — сказал он. — Пора идти за кувалдой. Выбирай место, где ты встанешь на колени._

— Знаете, доктор, а я ведь так сделал. Выбрал место. На ковре. И ждал, когда же кувалда проломит мой череп и мозги разлетятся веером по ковру. Но, увы…

— Что же случилось? — интересуется Ганнибал.

— Я проснулся, — сообщает ему Уилл. — Я проснулся и теперь хожу в должниках.

— Вас это мучает?

— Я обещал.

В кабинете повисает молчание. Наконец. Ганнибал молча встает, идет в куда-то в угол кабинета и возвращается обратно, держа в руках кувалду для забоя скота. Уилл смотрит на него без тени страха, и доктор кивает на светлый обюссонский ковер. 

— Вставайте на колени, Уилл. 

Уилл перетекает из кресла на ковер и застывает в коленопреклоненной позе. Ганнибал Лектер, доктор медицины, психиатр, гурман, любитель экстравагантных костюмов стоит перед Уиллом Грэмом, давая тому время осознать грядущую смерть. 

Уилл внимательно рассматривает орудие своего убийства: длинную, крепкую рукоять потемневшую от времени, отполированную тысячами прикосновений, боек, весь покрытый свежей кровью. Уилл вздрагивает, склоняет голову и готовится умереть. 

— Вы можете отыграться, — вдруг говорил доктор и выпускает рукоять кувалды из рук. 

Страшное орудие истаивает в воздухе, оставляя после себя лишь капли крови на светлом ковре. 

— Как? — Уилл пытается встать, но тело не слушается, и он упирается ладонями в пол. Крайне смущающая поза — стоять на четвереньках перед своим психиатром. 

— Я предлагаю вам сыграть еще раз, — Ганнибал наклоняется над ним, легко вздергивает вверх и усаживает в кресло. — Если выиграете вы, то я исполню ваше желание, если выиграю я, то…

— Вы убьете меня кувалдой для забоя скота, — перебивает его Уилл и Ганнибал морщится. 

— Само собой, но это будет потом. Я согласен на отсрочку. На длительную отсрочку. Мне будет скучно без вас, Уилл. Так что можете жить спокойно. 

— Ничего себе покой. Постоянно жить под страхом смерти.

— Покой вообще весь относительная, — замечает Лектер и продолжает. — Ваша смерть не имеет отношение к моему условию.

— Так что же вы хотите? — интересуется Грэм.

— Вас.

— В каком смысле меня?

— В самом, что ни на есть, библейском, — уточняет доктор и Уиллу кажется, что тот просто смеется над ним. И он вспыхивает:

— Хорошо. Я согласен. У вас есть шашки?

— Конечно, — Лектер открывает ящик одного из секретеров, и достает оттуда доску.  
Уилл хмыкает.

— Черное дерево и серебро?

— Нет. Гренадил со вставками из перламутра.

— Ого, — Уилл впечатлен. Древесина гренадила баснословно дорога. — А во сне шашки были пластиковые. И доска тоже.

— Я предпочитаю не показывать все карты сразу. Пара козырей должна быть в запасе, — немного туманно объясняет доктор.

— Так где же вы истинный? — спрашивает Уилл. — Здесь или там? 

— Везде, — говорит Лектер и протягивает ему кулаки с зажатыми в них фишками. Уилл достаются белыми и он надеется, что это счастливое предзнаменование.

Но, увы... спустя двадцать минут все кончено. Он сражается, как лев, выгрызая путь для своих шашек, но Ганнибал оказывается куда хитрее и безжалостнее. Уилл разгромлен. Бесславно пал в извечной борьбе черных и белых.

— И что теперь? — Уилл растерян и не знает, что ему делать дальше. Возмутиться условиями собственного проигрыша? Начать раздеваться прямо здесь? Он вскакивает с кресла и застывает, не в силах принять решение.

— Вы боитесь? — спрашивает Ганнибал сверху. Он на втором ярусе своей библиотеки, и как он там очутился так быстро, Уилл не может понять.

— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой Грэм, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Вам незнакомо чувство страха?

— В основе этого чувства — ожидание, — отвечает Уилл. — Но я готов расплатиться здесь и сейчас. 

Лектер долго молчит, рассматривая замершего Уилла и, наконец, раздвигает губы в неподвижной улыбке.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я не буду брать вас здесь. Наверное, вы бы этого хотели, но нет. Вам придется научится бояться. 

 

****

Вот уже несколько дней, как Уиллу Грэму не снятся сны. К нему больше не приходят странные существа, убийцы и жертвы. Вместо этого он слышит голос.  
Стоит ему закрыть глаза, как голос начинает говорить и не затыкается ни на минуту. Уилл просыпается утром, измученным, мокрым от возбуждения и чертовски злым. Вот и сегодняшней ночью голос не оставляет его в покое.

«... знаешь, как молились мне литвяне?.. они выбирали самых красивых девушек, наряжали их, надевали на голову венки, и вели их в священную рощу.. Там я непременно указывал на ту, что мне казалось подходящей… обычно я вселялся в кого-нибудь из жрецов и лишал ее девственности на большом плоском камне… чем больше крови отдавала девушка, тем урожайнее был бы год… но иногда… очень редко… я видел в одной из девушек священный огонь… мой чернобогов огонь… Тогда я сам спускался на землю… подчинял ее себе… как ты подчинишься мне... сам... потом я их убивал… и ел их печень… еще теплую, трепещущую в моих руках…»

Уилл вздрагивает и просыпается, и долго лежит, пялясь в темноту, стараясь утихомирить бешено стучащее сердце. Все вокруг кажется обыденным и нет никакого смысла думать об ифритах, древних богах и прочих чудесах. Но стоит лишь закрыть глаза, как голос возвращается, нашептывая непристойности измученному Уиллу.

«...не сразу, конечно... нет… я буду готовить тебя, раскрывать под себя... сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя... будет немного больно... но это только поначалу, потом станет приятнее... слаще... впрочем, ты знаешь, как это бывает... мы уже занимались сексом, когда ты был Салимом... но поверь, в своем теле ты все ощутишь по иному... острее... жестче... ярче... ты запомнишь мельчайшие подробности... то, как твои лодыжки улягутся на мои плечи... видишь?.. их словно отливали по нужной мне мерке... у тебя восхитительно нежная кожа, Уилл... ты так легко краснеешь... даже самый легкий шлепок оставит след на твоей коже... поверь, мои удары не будут легкими... я обновлю отметину на твоем плече... и поставлю еще одну на другом... когда ты перекинешь ремень сумки через плечо и боль напомнит обо мне... мне хочется оставить свои метки на каждом дюйме твоего тела... засосы, укусы, царапины... у меня богатая фантазия... ты будешь хотеть секса со мной... жаждать его... ведь...»

Уилл просыпается с громким вскриком и лежит в темноте, пытаясь отдышаться. Все-таки Ганнибалу удалось заставить его испытать страх. Кто бы мог подумать, что зависимость от другого человека такое страшное чувство. Уилл предвкушает крайне занимательную игру. Он готов.


End file.
